minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Therapygiver: The Deadly Deadline
This is the third series that's part of my series, the Therapygiver. The first one's here, and the second one's here. This is also going to be the last story of my series. There isn't going to be a prologue to this story, or anything else. Alright, enjoy! Chapter 1 | The Outlandish Onset The police officer escorted us into the back of a truck. Police Officer: This is what you get for disrespecting the law. Me: Wait, why are you pushing us into the back of a- Police Officer: *slaps the back of my head* Shut your trap! Then he shoved us into the truck. He also untied Zach (aka the guy who tried to murder us for no reason) and X (works for the other douche I told you about just now) and shoved them in as well. They shut the door, leaving us with no light, so we couldn't see each other. I liked it much better this way, to be honest. The only bad part is that I couldn't see my brother (Ryan). That police officer started the van and drove. Fortunately, he was stupid enough to forget to take our phones away. And you all know what that means... Okay, maybe you don't know what that means. But it's fine. It just means that I have Minecraft Earth on my phone. And you all know that in this messed-up world that I live in, I can kill people with Minecraft (that's probably not true, because now I know that X was the one killing the people. But hey, it's still worth a shot). So I turned on my phone, and it immediately blinded me with its maxed-out brightness. The downside? You literally just read it. The upside? I could see my brother again (including everyone else, but they're not important). Zach: Ugh! God, could you turn it down a notch? Me: My god, just cool your jets! Jesus, you're driving me nuts! When I opened Minecraft Earth, the Blindness icon appeared in the top right corner of the screen. Hmm. I guess this does apply to real life. I equipped a diamond pickaxe and broke the wall separating me and the possibly-fake police officer. Police Officer: What the... hey, aren't you supposed to- I pulled out a diamond sword and murdered him. The end. I was pretty glad I was seeing all of this through my phone screen, otherwise, I would've had nightmares for months. I spawned in an Enderman to take the dead body away. Me: Ah-ha! Guys, we did it! Now, who knows how to drive a car? We've probably stopped in the middle of the road and everyone's very likely getting real mad at us. Right on cue, we heard loud, aggressive honking from behind us. X shoved us out of the way. X: Step aside guys, I'm older than all of you here. I can kill people. I can sneak into high-level security buildings without being noticed. I can certainly drive a car. Ryan: Jeez. Showing off there a bit much, don't you think? X: *starts driving back to our house* Excuse me? Ryan: You're the one who's boasting about, "oh, I snuck into cool places and killed people without being arrested!" Well, you know you got beaten by a bunch of kids, right? X: First of all, you're teenagers. Second of all, you didn't really defeat me. The police came and knocked me out cold. Ryan: Well, first of all, I'm ten and Ethan's 12. Second of all, we actually did defeat you. We tied both of you up with shoelaces. X: Oh, and, might I add, where the hell did you learn to tie someone up with shoelaces?! This seriously concerns me. Me: *ahem* Well, I'm in Squadron 283 of the Royal Canadian Air Cadets, and we recently had FTX, which means Field Training Excercise. I learned how to tie different knots, like the corral knot, the figure eight knot, the lasso knot, and the x knot. X: Oh-kay then. Didn't need that much of an explanation, but whatever. Zach: Yeah, so, I feel really uncomfortable being here, so I'm gonna look in the back to see if this guy has any intresting stuff. Me: Good idea. Hey Ryan, can you go with him to check if he does anything fishy? Ryan: *shrugs* Sure. *walks off* Me: Good. Now...*points at X* ...you and I, we have things to discuss. X: Oh, really? Like what? Me: Why did you kill Zach's parents, and then decide to work for him? X: ...are you very patient? Me: Oh, I don't know. Is your backstory very long? X: Do you want your answer or not?! Me: FINE! Go ahead! X: Okay, so where do I start...? X: I grew up to a pretty normal family. I lived up to 26 when my parents died. Once my parents died, I decided to go footloose. I went crazy, and I killed Zach's family for no reason. I still remembered his name, though. Kept repeating it like an arcade machine asking for more credits. I felt all of the craziness drain out of me afterwards. A couple of years pass by, and I'm looking for a job offer. I see one and I sign up for it. I go to the interview and see the kid whose parents I killed a while back. And, whaddya know, I got hired. Me: ...that wasn't long at all. X: Hey, I had to make you listen somehow. *stops the car* Oh, would you look at that, we're there. Zach: *bursts out from the back with armloads of cool stuff* This guy had tons of cool stuff! *dumps all of the stuff on the ground* Look! He had guns, katanas, knives, axes, tactical shovels, night-vision goggles, armour, bombs, shoes... Ryan: Woah, big guy. Let's take a pause and head inside. It's mom and dad's working hours, so we should be safe. We all helped Zach haul the stuff out of the van. Me: Wait... we probably shouldn't be here. X: Seriously? I drove you guys all the way here and you're just gonna tell me that we're not supposed to be here? Me: Look, I love my parents and all, but I'm not gonna confuse them even more by coming back when they think we're being shipped off to prison right now. I think we can just go to some abandoned cabin in the woods or something. Zach: I don't think that's a good idea... Me: Heck, we can even build a lean-to. Screw it, we're driving into the forest. A couple of minutes later... We arrived into the woods. We parked pretty deep into the woods, and set up a couple of tents there (hey, I told you that guy had cool stuff). We slept in for the night and examined our inventory. Zach: Guys! This guy had a Coca-Cola fridge! Ryan: *lifts up weird water bottle* Hey, what's up with this water bottle? Me: Oh, I think I know! You put fruits and stuff on the inside, and that flavours the water to make it taste better! X: *looks at a shirt that says I speak French (fries)* This shirt is pretty cool, I guess... Me: Guys, this stuff is cool and all, but shouldn't we focus on... y'know, staying alive? X: He's right. We have to build a fire, and get food. *turns to me* You learned how to make snares, right? Me: Uh, no, I'm only in level one. X: Shit. Me: *pulls out phone* Wait a sec. I wanna try something. This time, it was daytime, so my phone's brightness didn't bother me that much. I opened Minecraft Earth again and placed a block down. X: What the fu- where'd this random block come from? I looked up from my screen. I saw an oak plank block there. Huh, I thought to myself, I guess my idea did work. Welp, time to start building! I proceeded onto building our house. Really, it shouldn't have taken that long, but hey, if we were going to live in a house, it might as well be a good house. Complete with beds, furnaces, and chests full of stuff. I put my phone away and marvelled at the beauty I'd just made. Me: Ladies and gentlemen... my house! Well, more like our house... X: *grits his teeth* Well, what about our phones and stuff? Don't we need electricity? Me: Hmm... I might have a solution to that... I took an empty space and put a Redstone block down. I put a hopper on top of that and put my phone in the hopper. Sure enough, it started charging. X: Fine! Then, what about our Coca Cola fridge? I took the fridge and placed it right next to the Redstone block, so they would be touching. Me: There we go! Jealous much, X? X: *growls* Grrr... who're you calling jealous?! Me: I just said it... you. X: You little shit! I can do so many more things you can do! You have no clue about what I've accomplished! Me: Actually, I do. You killed a couple'o people. X: Argh! Tu chipie! Je ne sais pas qu'est ce que tu pense, mais tu est fou de parler comme ça avec moi! Tu sais très bien que je peux te tuer en secondes! (Argh! You bitch! I don't know what you're thinking, but you're crazy to talk like that towards me! You know very well that I can kill you in seconds!) Me: Tais-toi, X! Si tu peut faire tous ces choses comme ils sont rien, peut-tu te calmer? (Shut up, X! If you can do all those things like they're nothing, then can't you just calm down?) X: 我? 我不能! 你看不见吗? 我- (Me? I can't! Can't you see? I-) Me: J'ai juste te dit! Hut-say our-yay outh-may! (I just told you! Shut your mouth!) Zach: Oh, for Pete's sake! Shut up, both of you! Avant je le fais moi-même! (Oh, for Pete's sake! Shut up, both of you! Before I do it myself!) Me: Je vais me taire quand il arrête a parler! Mon frère a seulement dix ans, tu sais! (I'll shut up when he stops talking! My brother's only ten years old, you know!) X: Et alors? Ce n'est pas comme il ne regarde pas Markiplier! (So? It's not like he doesn't watch Markiplier!) Me: Ip-zay it-ay, X! (Zip it, X!) X: If you keep talking to me like that, I'll shove a sword up your fucking pìgu! (If you keep talking to me like that, I'll shove a sword up your fucking ass!) Me: That's bull! I could just trap you in Bedrock right now, you know! Because, frankly, I'm being super fed up with you! X: Bullshit! You don't have the guts to do it! Me: Yes I do! I had the guts to kill someone! I can definitely trap someone! X: ¡Adelántese entonces! ¡A menos que tengas demasiado miedo! ¿Eso es todo? (Go ahead, then! Unless you're too scared to! Is that what it is?) Me: ¿Demasiado asustado? ¡¿Demasiado asustado?! No estoy loco, eso es lo que es! ¡Tengo suficiente conciencia para saber que atraparte en la roca podría matarte! (Too scared? Too scared?! I'm not insane, that's what it is! I have enough of a conscience to know that trapping you in Bedrock could very well kill you!) X: ¡Aunque pensé que ya mataste a alguien! ¿No puedes hacerlo de nuevo? (I thought you already killed someone! Can't you just do it again?) Ryan: Oh. My. Jeez. Could you two just shut u-'' Then our door broke down. The Baffling Burglary We all stayed silent as a mime, and then ran and hid under our beds. We heard voices. Person 1: Where are they? Person 2: I dunno, why don't you start looking? Person 1: Someone commented on my Facebook profile! I gotta follow them. Person 2: *slaps the phone out of person 1's hand* Oh, will you stop fussing about your stupid Facebook page! We were hired to look for those kids! They probably killed one of our colleagues, you know! Person 1: So? Let them kill him/her. Good for them, or whatever. You know those kids could do far worse, like sue us. Person 2: Pfff. Sue us? What makes you think they'll sue us? Person 1: They made this entire house for themselves! They must be really rich. Person 2: Oh, for Pete's sake! ''Just start looking! I'll go upstairs. I need a smoke break. Person 1: *under his breath* Smoking is bad for you, you know. Person 2: What? Person 1: Nothing. We all stayed upstairs, listening to the conversation. I pulled out my phone and told the others: Me: Don't. Move. A. Muscle. I'll deal with them. I crawled out from under the bed. I opened Minecraft Earth again and equipped the best gear I could find. I drank a potion of invisibility and snuck up on the guy. Unfortunately, he heard me drinking the potion. His head whirled toward me. Person 2: What was that? *lifts gun* Who's there? I moved out of the way and threw my bottle down the stairs. Or, at least I tried to. I actually threw it at the wall. Person 2: What? Who's there? I'll shoot, I swear! I silently moved down the stairs. Person 1 was clomping up the stairs. Good, good, everything was going according to the plan. I moved out of the other guy's way. Person 2: What? Don't come here! I'll really shoot you! I'll kill you! Fortunately for me, Person 1 made it up the stairs. Unfortunately for Person 1, he should've jumped out of the way before Person 2 pulled the trigger. Also, unfortunately for Person 2, he should've gotten a good look at Person 1 before pulling the trigger. Long story short, Person 2 thought Person 1 was one of us and blasted him into a million smithereens. The Alarming Aftermath The body parts of Person 1 spattered everywhere. They even reached the first level's windows. But, since I was practically standing right next to him, they also splattered me. I quickly dropped to the floor, so it would look like the body parts also fell to the floor. Frankly, it was disgusting. It was like that scene in season 4 of the Walking Dead by Telltale, when David had to smear himself in Walker guts to hide from them. Except I had no rhyme or reason to have myself covered in people pieces. Person 2 was in shock. Person 2: What... I - shit, what do I do now? Fuck fuck fuck... Person 2: I just killed him I just killed him I just killed him I just killed him. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. Oh. My. God I just killed him. I'm going to get fired now... Yup. You get the gist of it. He basically just cursed and muttered random stuff over and over again. I found this to be the perfect opportunity to escape. I slowly crawled over close to him. He noticed. Person 2: What?! Who the hell is there?! I'll fucking kill you! He proceeded to spam click (if this were a video game) his gun at me. If I didn't have a shield, I would be 100% no doubt dead, even worse than the state of how Person 1 is right now. Man, I thought, that guy's mind must have gone off the rails or something. I laid there stiller than a statue. Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta